Night Flight
by Imapiratefan23
Summary: A young girl wakes up in an evil experimentation center and discovers that she is not only human, but cat and bird as well.


I woke up with a stab of pain but couldn't open my eyes. I smelled cleaner and rubber gloves and antiseptics, then I knew where I was: The School. I couldn't remember how I got there or why I knew I was there… but I knew it wasn't a good thing. I could hear people talking and caught snatches of their conversation:

"Remarkable,"

"She's perfect,"

"Can she hear us?"

"Every bit as successful as…"

As what? I couldn't understand what they were saying. Then my body was jolted, and I heard shouts. A loud ringing noise hurt my ears. I could feel lights pulsing from under my eyelids, and people shouting. I tried to move, open my eyes, but I couldn't.

I caught a word or two from the people again.

"Batchelder…"

"Flock!"

"Escaped!"

It sounded as though the other people weren't sure what had happened either. I heard running footsteps… and what sounded like several explosions and screams. And through all of this… I was gaining movement. I could wiggle my fingers and toes, and my eyelids were twitching. Finally they jerked open, but the explosions hadn't stopped.

I lurched off of the bed I was on and got a quick look around the room: white, with things that had fallen off of shelves and tables strewn across the floor. In the hallway there were chunks of plaster and things scattered everywhere. I stumbled around making my way to the door, and I caught a view of myself in the glass: black hair and a hospital gown was all I gathered before I shoved the door open.

I heard a low beeping noise getting faster and faster, and I turned to run but my gown caught on the door. I turned to yank it off when the beeping stopped, and I didn't even have time to scream before everything went black.

I stretched my eyes open and the first thing I felt was a sharp pain in the side of my head, and several on my arms and face. I sat up and looked around the hallway I had fallen in. There was smoke and a few little fires, but the explosions must have stopped several hours ago. There was no one there but me, it seemed.

I looked at my arms and legs, which were covered in little scratches and put my hand to my ear on top of my head, and it came back red. I groaned in pain- then I realized that was the first time I could remember hearing my voice. I looked back into the room I had been in and saw a computer screen flickering. I stepped inside to see what was on the screen.

SUBJECT 1674

Gender: female

Age: 5

Hair: black

Eyes: dark blue

Skin: Caucasian

Wings: Black and white

Ears: black

Tail: white

Species: 96% human 2% bird 2% cat

Part human bird and cat. I was not sure if this was real or a joke, so I reached to my shoulder and felt around. I found a lump in my hospital gown, so I reached into it and felt… feathers. I quickly put my left hand on my hurt ear and realized that it was furry. I put my right hand on my back and slid down until I reached… a tail, and my heart skipped a beat.

I sunk down to the floor slowly, and reflected on what I had discovered. First of all, apparently I wasn't even allowed to be called a sex, now I was a gender because of my animalistic features. Second, I wasn't fully human. Third… I was a five-year-old alone in a place that was falling apart. And I was hungry.

My hunger would have to wait, because the only nutritional substance was an IV drip hanging over my bed. I walked back out in the hallway and squinted into the distance. There were a pair of double doors down there and it looked as though the glass was shattered in both of them. I walked up to them and winced, because the glass was under my bare feet. I reached the doors and stepped out underneath one of them. I was in a field, and it looked pretty barren in all directions.

I started walking in one, when I realized that I didn't have to: here and now was a great time to learn how to fly. I got to a running start, stretching my sore legs, and my wings ripped through the hole in the middle of two ties on the hospital gown. I beat them furiously, but that didn't stop me from dropping several times getting grass stains all over me.

I had a hard time controlling my tail, which was a pain when I was in the air. After a while, I got the hang of it and soared just above the School. After circling a few times I knew which direction to take. There was a town in the far distance one way, and the only other thing I could see was a forest in another. A forest would most likely be better, because I didn't really want to be taken back to a School like that one if those people found me, even if I couldn't remember why it was bad.

I flew over the forest, looking for a landing spot. I wouldn't stay there more than a couple of days, because I needed to get as far away from the School as possible, and it would be difficult finding a place to stay. Soon, my wings grew heavy with fatigue and I couldn't stay aloft any longer.

As I plummeted uncontrollably, I let out an inhuman screech. Now was not the time to die!


End file.
